<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers For You(r Grave) [Chanbaek] by callmeb6104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219584">Flowers For You(r Grave) [Chanbaek]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb6104/pseuds/callmeb6104'>callmeb6104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based-on-a-BL-movie, Blood, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fantasy, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Park Chanyeol, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Vampires, Violence, red-wine-in-the-dark-night, trigger-warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb6104/pseuds/callmeb6104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an orphan, Baekhyun yearns for the warmth of genuine love. Instead, he finds himself entangled with an amnesiac, blood-thirsty man who he names Chanyeol.</p><p>[ Based on the movie red Wine in the dark Night ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Synopsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flowers For Your Grave<br/>based on the 2015 Thai BL movie,<br/>"red Wine in the dark Night"</p><p>If you've watched the movie, I guarantee that this story has some of its elements different which drives the story in a different route. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>- B.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><b><em>당신의 무덤을 위한 꽃</em></b><em> (Kor.) - </em><em>Dangsinui</em> <em>mudeomeul</em> <em>wihan</em> <em>kkot</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Synopsis:</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It is one thing that Baekhyun yearns for in his miserable, orphan life; the warmth of a genuine love. And he just can’t have it—not with his ex-boyfriend Sehun who couldn’t even admit he’s gay, or Lay who showers him with money and affection, but is more lusted to him than in love. One night and Baekhyun finds himself entangled with a mysterious amnesiac (and blood thirsty) man, who he names Chanyeol, and realizes that his life won’t be the same anymore. Baekhyun promises to help Chanyeol regain his memories in sympathy, but he doesn't expect this would get him eventually scared for the answers.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Flowers For You(r Grave)</b><br/>
Chanbaek X red Wine in the dark Night AU<br/>
callmeb6104<br/>
© Dec 2020</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1부</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baekhyun happens to find someone who's as lost as he is. They find home in each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>** </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun’s smile fades when he heard it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What did you say?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I said you don’t have to come back here tomorrow.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Of course, he has to. It’s Sehun’s birthday tomorrow. Baekhyun has to come. He was promised that Sehun would finally introduce Baekhyun to his parents as his boyfriend. He was expecting that by tomorrow, Sehun’s family and friends would finally know that he has Baekhyun as his lover—that he has a guy as a lover. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I mean it, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn’t answer back. He’s trying to process what he had just heard. Is Sehun simply telling him not to come because, again, he isn’t ready to admit their relationship, or is he trying to say something else? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“So I’m not invited to the party anymore?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m saying you’re not invited to anything else.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun stares at Sehun in shock. He can’t understand where the rude approach is coming. It isn’t even thirty minutes after they had another round of sex. They’re still both on the bed, entangled with the comforter and bedsheets naked, but the shithead is talking as if he’s disgusted with Baekhyun with all of his being. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Look, I don’t wanna see you anymore. I’m done. Let’s break up, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun fought the urge to cry. He and Sehun had been together for almost six months now. It’s not as long as other relationships had come, but Baekhyun surely loves Sehun no matter how much the latter denies him in front of other people. But he somehow understands where his boyfriend (now <em>ex</em>) is coming from. Baekhyun is an orphan, he’s a loner at school, and he isn’t even smart or rich to begin with. What is something so great about him that could make Sehun man himself up, admit he’s gay and he had fucked Baekhyun for so many times? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I tried to think about it. About us, I mean,” Sehun started. But Baekhyun isn’t hearing him anymore. He’s tired of all those excuses. “But I just can’t accept it. I’m not gay like you think I am, Baekhyun. I want to have a girlfriend and marry someday. I want to have a normal family. And I know you know that this—what we have—isn’t real. Let’s admit it. We only have each other that’s why we’re like this. We just happen to be lonely and we found each other, so we banged. That’s all.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun decides not to reply. He’s damn mad at Sehun for dumping him like this, but he’s also hurt so much he’s afraid his voice will crack the moment he opens his mouth to speak. He can’t even defend himself. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Before he can even compose himself, Sehun lands on his feet and takes Baekhyun’s clothes from the floor to give him. “Get dressed and go home. It’s getting late.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That’s how Baekhyun found himself in that swing. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s an old playground at the back of a middle school building in Seoul. It’s a small lot with a rusty slide, a non-functioning seesaw and a large tire swing hanging by an old tree. Baekhyun once found the place after running away from some loan sharks, back when he didn’t know Sehun just yet and when his life was so much better than now, and ever since that day he’d come there to relax himself when things go fucked up. He had no friends to talk to—because who would befriend a freak and parentless weirdo like him?—so he would come to that playground and rest on the swing and would sometimes feel the breeze of the polluted air of the city. Sometimes he would shiver because the wind would be too cold for him, but then he would remember his life was colder, meaner. His parents died and left him at such an early age, and then he was passed from relative to relative to be taken care of. He finally decided to live on his own when he turned eighteen and now that he’s nineteen, all he wants is to graduate high school and find a decent job. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So that he can finally cut ties with Lay, the other guy he’s seeing. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Of course Baekhyun loves Sehun. That’s why Baekhyun dated him. But Sehun is a mere nineteen-year-old high school student who asks his parents for money. Lay is a different case. The guy is filthy rich and he’s successful for a twenty-six-year-old. More so, Lay is more than willing to shower Baekhyun with money as much as he wants. He was the one to pay off Baekhyun’s debt to those stupid loan sharks last year. And he was also the one to provide Baekhyun an apartment and allowance, just so he could let Baekhyun continue his study. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But unbeknownst to Lay, Baekhyun is only planning to stay with him until he finishes high school. Baekhyun would get a decent job to pay his bills after that and move somewhere far away. From there he would live his life; a life where he would no longer use his pretty face and body to make a living. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After all, that’s all that he is—a pretty face. He has a small pair of eyes, a pointed nose and thin red lips. More than that, Baekhyun has a light skin and a petite body. Many guys are drawn to him, but all of them are just assholes who want to have a piece of Baekhyun. Nobody has ever loved him for real. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Now even Sehun dumped him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What am I even expecting?” Baekhyun finds himself asking. “He can’t even tell other people I was his boyfriend.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That’s when Baekhyun finally let the tears to flow. Those tears he hates the most, reminding him how fucked his life is. His heart feels heavy. His chest is making him feel suffocated he want to die. Baekhyun had always felt so miserable. It was Sehun who gave him warm words that encouraged him to go on. Even though Sehun would treat Baekhyun like a nobody when other people are around, Baekhyun was still thankful for those words. And now that even Sehun is gone, Baekhyun just want to stop existing. No one would cry if he dies, anyways. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When he started feeling better, Baekhyun finally decides to leave. The night is getting colder and darker, and he doesn’t want to walk home alone like that. Baekhyun puts his backpack on his shoulder, clutching on his jacket before proceeding. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Few steps along the walk, Baekhyun sees a notification on his phone. It’s a message from Sehun. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>'</em>
    <em>I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean what I said. Please see me, Baekhyun. I need to talk to you. Meet me at the old building behind the central tomorrow night.'</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun’s breath hitches. If what he’s reading is correct, that means Sehun wants him back, right? What he said earlier, he doesn’t really mean it, right? Then, he won’t leave Baekhyun anymore? Baekhyun’s breath fastens. Suddenly it doesn’t matter to him if Sehun would introduce him as his boyfriend or not. All that Baekhyun knows is Sehun is trying to reconcile with him. He continues his strides on the ground, much faster this time. The hope in his heart ignites again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you seriously gonna talk to him tomorrow?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun looks into his phone where he just sent Baekhyun a message. He frowns, shaking his head as he looks at Kyungsoo like he’s being ridiculous. The latter's brows met in the middle as he frowned over Sehun's phone. “Of course not, idiot. I’m just doing what Jongin said.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Parallel to them is Jongin, who’s sitting on the mattress of Sehun’s bed. The other two are comfortably sitting on the floor as they eat some after-dinner snacks. “That’s our good boy!” He laughs. “I knew you weren’t serious about Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun smirks. “Of course I’m not serious. You’re just stupid. And why would I go see him tomorrow? It’s my birthday party, for fuck’s sake. I need to be there tomorrow and be my parents’ good son so they would buy me the motorcycle I’m asking.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo can only roll his eyes. The two are at it again, and even Junmyeon, their other friend who’s with them sitting on the sofa, says nothing. Sehun and Jongin had always been naughty like this. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“But the building you told him about, it’s isolated, right? The building behind the central?” Kyungsoo asks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s Junmyeon who answered, leaving his gaze from the phone for a while. “Yeah, it’s the so-called haunted one. Wait, don't tell me Sehun is doing Jongin's prank idea to that loner?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jongin stifles a series of laughter when he heard that. Junmyeon only shook his head once, giving a glance at everyone in the room—which is just Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo, minus him. He clears his throat and continues, “Anyway, there’s a male student who committed suicide there once. It was all over the news. The place is treated as haunted since then. No one comes there anymore.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jongin frowned at that. “Now that’s boring. Why would Baekhyun go inside an isolated building that’s known to be haunted? He’s small and he looks like a scaredy-cat. I don’t think he’d go.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I also don’t think he’d go,” Sehun says all of a sudden, and all eyes are staring at him. He clears his throat. “He won't. He doesn’t love me to that extent.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun watches the sky turn darker. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He’d watched the sun go down earlier. He was too excited to meet Sehun on that place he went a little too early. But now, all he could see in that building is darkness and the city lights down below. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He never asked why Sehun would want to meet him there. Of course, he knew the latter wanted to keep their relationship a secret, and they would always meet at weird places. But of all places, Baekhyun didn’t expect Sehun would want to meet there. The place is a thirteen-story building. By the way it looks, the building isn’t even finished. It’s not painted, and though its walls are furnished, there aren't walls supporting the balcony. Baekhyun could stand up there and look far down, and he wouldn't have a problem slipping down below. It’s like the whole building is purposely left unfinished for someone to jump from it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s been five hours since the sun went down, seven hours since Baekhyun arrived. He’d been patiently waiting, calling Sehun through his number but to no avail. Baekhyun knows he’s been fooled. From the moment he received that message, he knew something was wrong. But he chose to ignore it. Now he’s fallen for their trap. Sehun and his friends might be laughing at him right at this moment. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Calling Sehun… </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“This is the last time,” Baekhyun promises himself, though he’s aware he already told himself that more than twice. “This is the last time and if he doesn’t answer, I’ll stop.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun realizes he’s been suppressing a series of sobs. He tries to conceal it as he dials Sehun’s number for the last time, and when the latter doesn’t answer, he finally decides to let down his guard and cry. He cried and cried, letting the stupid tears flow down his cheeks, messing up his face.  The faint sound of the cars wailing far down is overpowered by Baekhyun’s miserable sobs. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun figures he’s just as lonely and desolate as the place he’s in. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He wants to cry more and be mad at himself for letting himself fall into such an obvious lie, but Baekhyun is stopped by a sound. It troubles him so he stands up, controlling his sobs. The sound seems to come from somewhere in the building, not too far away. The sound is high-pitched and sharp, like a metal being tapped by something hard. Baekhyun is damn scared. He’s easily startled. But the drama he’s in is more powerful that he can only think about finding the source of that sound to feed his stupid curiosity. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun stayed at the twelfth floor of the building since the afternoon. When he went down, thinking the sound is coming from somewhere downstairs, Baekhyun finds himself standing in a much darker space. His heart starts beating fast from that. He considered running, but the sound came louder. Baekhyun walks towards it. From there he saw tubes of metal piling on a corner. Beside it is what seems to be a man, lying on the ground helplessly. Baekhyun tries to adjust his vision, and through the moonlight he sees the person clutching on a pebble. He’s tapping the metal tubes to get attention. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He hears his voice, hoarse probably from exhaustion. <em>“H-help…” </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun realizes the situation he is in. His knees start to wobble from fright. He’s questioning what he’s seeing; whether it’s real or a hallucination. Is he that exhausted to see things? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I-i’ll… I’ll pray for you, so please don’t haunt me.” It was the only thing he could say. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun decides he should leave, or else he would go crazy. The night had been mean to him and nothing is going right. Being haunted by a ghost is the last thing he wants. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m not… a ghost. Please…” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun stops, probably thinking if he heard right. Slowly, he looks back at the person he’s seeing, closing his eyes hard then opening it again. The man is still there on the ground. More importantly, he’s not a ghost. Baekhyun rushes towards him to check him out. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh god,” he says, seeing the man’s situation. “What happened? You need help.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man coughs, and as Baekhyun observed, he isn’t anywhere near being fine. He helps the man sit down and put his back against the wall for support. The man gladly lets go of his hold on the pebble as he muttered a soft thank you. Suddenly Baekhyun forgot his worries over his life. This man has it worse, so he has to help. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m… I’m starving…” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun nods. After living alone, he knows that feeling. And it isn’t fun. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’ll go get you some food. Uhm, p-please… please don’t die. I’ll come back.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun did come back. He brought the man some food he managed to buy from an eatery. But all that happened was throwing up. Baekhyun thinks maybe the man hasn’t eaten for long his stomach refuses it. He’d help him eat soup, an apple and even drink water. But none of it made pass the man’s throat. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. It's impossible to carry the man to the emergency by himself. The man’s built is huge, and he looks heavy. Besides, the man made it clear he didn’t want to go to the hospital. That’s disturbing as it is, but what creeped Baekhyun out the most is when he accidentally wounded himself by one of those rocks, and the man came to him, licking the blood from his knee—sucking it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I think… I can take just this.” That’s what the man said. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>What happened was too disturbing, but Baekhyun let the man be. He decided to stay with him the whole night—as if staying with some mysterious man who just sucked his blood isn't disturbing enough—talking to him about everything they could think of, since the man didn't want Baekhyun to call emergency and there's no other thing to do. Baekhyun found out the man cannot remember anything about himself, not even what happened before he got there in the building, almost dying. Baekhyun pitied the man and promised he would help him recover his memories, but for the meantime all the man can do is get his strength back so they could start searching for answers. After all, his family and friends might be looking for him now. They spent the night in that creepy abandoned building and by morning, Baekhyun discovered that besides being amnesiac, the sun is harmful to the man. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I can’t remember anything,” the man says. “Your blood made me feel better. And sun is toxic for me. But I’m sure I’m not a vampire. I don’t have fangs, see?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun laughs. The man showed him his set of teeth to prove what he said. The sun is high up, and they’ve both been sitting in that building under the shade. “You don’t have fangs, but your eyes are bright red.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man turns his gaze on the corner, overseeing himself and Baekhyun sitting on the ground through a broken mirror not too far. He stares at it like the sight burdened him. “You’re right. I don’t even know why.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun sees him heave a sigh. The man is probably so lost right now, and Baekhyun could sympathize strongly with that. After leaving his last relative last year, all he felt was a series of being lost; he doesn’t know where to head, or where to settle. He had no plans, no goal and no place to consider his home. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun smiles at the man encouragingly. “It’s beautiful. Those eyes,” he tells him. And it’s true. Baekhyun really do find the man’s eyes beautiful. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He couldn’t do it last night, but the sun made Baekhyun see the man better. He wears a seemingly large-sized grey hooded jacket and jeans. He looks pale, complement to his red eyes. His eyes are big circles under his thick lashes. He has a prominent nose and thick pale lips. His ears and jaw stands out the most on his facial features besides his eyes, being big and strong respectively. Baekhyun still haven’t seen the man stand up, but he knows he’s tall by the look of his long legs. His body is well built but the dirt and scratches all over his body makes Baekhyun believe he isn’t in his best condition for now. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Unlike Baekhyun, he knows the man can be someone strong when he gets better. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Thank you.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun stops in his trance. The man is looking at him sincerely. “For what? I haven’t done much.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You’ve done one thing. And that’s all I needed.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man gesture towards Baekhyun’s wound. The one he had when he hurt his knee last night. “That,” he explains, “your blood—that’s the thing I needed the most. I’ve gained some energy now. Thank you.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’ve gained something from someone stupid like me.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“This is your place?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun nods. He helps the man walk towards the living room to sit on the couch. “Yes.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“It looks like no one lives here.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun chuckles. The man looks innocent like a kid. He finds it adorable. “No one used this place before me, that's why. I rarely stay at home, so I don't really use the things here. I guess that's why it looks...” Baekhyun swipes his gaze around the area. He can easily admit he never felt like the place is his home. “…empty. I like to stay in the bedroom whenever I’m here, though. But anyway, we’re here so we can use this place.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You own this?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, actually."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Well, did the owner agree we can live here?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Of course,” Baekhyun smiles, “Or else we wouldn’t be able to get inside.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Of course Lay agreed. He was the one who gave this apartment to Baekhyun so they could meet here. He personally chose this place—fancy furniture, big space and cozy bedroom. The unit itself looks tidy and comfy, but the cost of everything there screams expensive. But that isn’t important because from now on, Baekhyun is keeping the man there with him, even if he doesn’t know him well. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Stay there and rest. I’ll go and fix the kitchen. I’m starving, actually.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“It’s okay,” the man smiles at him when he said that. “You’ve done more than enough. You should eat and get some energy back, too.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun nods and gets to the kitchen. Good thing he’s done getting groceries through the money Lay gave him. The kitchen is healthily full of supplies and Baekhyun can’t wait to make himself some food. He goes for some kimchi and noodles, and when he’s done, he grabs some blueberries and puts them in a bowl. While setting up the food on the table, the man shows up. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hey,” Baekhyun greets. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What’s that?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh. These?” Baekhyun gestures towards the food and the man nods. “Kimchi and ramyeon. You want some?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“No. I don't like how it smells. I might throw up.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh. Sorry. I forgot.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m asking about the other one, though.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun frowns. “The other one?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man points to the bowl of berries. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh. These are blueberries. I remember buying them the day before yesterday from the grocery.” Baekhyun stops, looking at the man. He seems interested. “Do you think you can eat blueberries? But I tried feeding you apple yesterday and you didn’t like it.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“No. I don’t think fruits are for me.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t think so, too,” Baekhyun agrees. “Let’s not risk that, okay? Let’s find some other food for you later.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun sits down, ready to dig into his food. But then he realizes the man is still there, awkwardly standing near the table, gazing at his plate. He started feeling conscious, so he looks at the man and invites him to sit down. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You don’t have to eat. Just sit with me, okay?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man nods. "Okay." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun isn't sure what to talk about, so he decides to bring up the matter they need to get their hands onto. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"About your memories..." He starts shyly. "I can't help much. All I can do is take care of you while we look for your friends or family." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun looks at the man. He looks bothered, but Baekhyun chose not to push him. "I see," that's all he said. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll go to the police station in the central tomorrow. I'll look if there’s any missing person's case around the area where I found you. I’ll also try looking on social media. And to be honest, I hope I get some lead at least, because if there's none I don't know what to do anymore." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun silences himself. He looks at the man, who still looks bothered. But somehow after what Baekhyun said he looks at least a bit calmer. Baekhyun figures maybe it's the same feeling when you finally see someone who's willing to help because you're just so, so lost. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun starts digging up when the man didn't say anything. Suddenly he hears the man's voice. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What’s your name?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun puts down his chopsticks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I want to know the name of the person who saved me. I want to know it at least,” he continues. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh, I haven’t told you? Sorry about that.” Baekhyun turns his body so he could face the man better. Something nice to talk about, he thought. “My name is Baekhyun. And you are?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A few seconds more before the man replies. “I don’t know. I can’t remember.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun realizes once again that he's talking to an amnesiac. “Oh. Right,” he awkwardly laughs when he realized it. “I’m sorry. First, I talked to you all night and I didn’t tell you my name and now this.” He laughs again. “I’m such an idiot.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“It’s okay. You’re not an idiot.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun’s laughter stops. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol continues. “And your laugh is lovely.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Your laugh is lovely. It sounds nice. And you look lovely when you smile, too.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun smiles more at the compliment. He’s talking to an amnesiac blood thirsty man, should he trust him with that? “For someone who doesn’t remember anything, you’re quite a talker.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m just telling you what I see.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun tries calming himself. He’s from a fresh heartbreak, and the man in front of him is treating him like this. It’s not healthy for his heart. No one has ever treated Baekhyun so gentle like this. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Give me a name, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun is surprised at first. But then he nods as he smiled. If the man would stay with him for a while, giving him a name to call him would be a good idea. “Okay, let me think of one.” He sweeps his eyes around the surroundings, hoping to find some leads to a new name. He spots the blueberries on the table. “Yeolmae,” he says. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hmm?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Berries. <em>Yeolmae</em>.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you naming me now?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man’s eyes—bright and red, sparkling from interest and curiosity—Baekhyun lets himself drown over those orbs. “There should be another word—beautiful? Ethereal?” He says, looking straight into the man’s eyes knowingly. “Lovely? What should I add?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man stays silent, doing nothing from where he sits except for looking back at Baekhyun’s brown eyes through his red ones. Then Baekhyun's eyes widens in excitement. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Fruitful? Fruitful berries. Alchan yeolmae.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man waits. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“From now on, I’ll call you… Chanyeol. It’s from <em>alchan yeolmae</em>, meaning fruitful berries. Is that name fine with you?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun received an enthusiastic reply. “Chanyeol... It's very fine with me, Baekhyun." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I should’ve made you clean yourself the moment we came here, but you needed rest first,” Baekhyun explains. Chanyeol is looking at him as he listens carefully. Baekhyun is readying his bath for him inside the bathroom. “I don’t suppose you forgot how to take a bath, right?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I know how to. Don’t worry.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“That’s great, then.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun smiles. It’s like his jaw is starting to turn numb from all the smiling he did since yesterday, but he can’t help it. He had someone else he could talk to comfortably and who treats him well. This is the first time in a long while that he felt happy longer than a minute. With the life that he has, it’s impossible for happiness to last long. And now that he feels euphoric, there’s no one stopping him from showing it through his face. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun dips his fingers on the water in the tub, checking its temperature. Chanyeol patiently waits behind him as he looked at the tub. “It’s almost winter, so it’s important if you shower fast. Don’t stay in the water for too long, okay?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Okay.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol sees Baekhyun gesture towards a pile of clothes placed on the shelf above the sink. “You can use those clothes to change yourself into. I think those will fit you better.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are those yours?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn't say anything for a second. He throws the pile a glance, remembering its owner, Lay. He almost forgot about that guy. He shakes his head. "No. My... <em>friend’s</em>." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun leaves the bathroom after smiling at Chanyeol once again, leaving him to tend to himself. He goes to the kitchen to clean the dishes, but before he could start, his phone on the table starts ringing. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lay calling… </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun’s heart jumps. He clears his throat before politely answering the phone. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hello? Lay-hyung?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun,” Lay says on the other line. “I’ve been calling you and you didn’t answer.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>With that, Baekhyun checks his phone and sees multiple missed call notifications. It’s all from Lay. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry. I was busy helping my aunt do kitchen work.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“When will we meet again, Baekhyun? It’s been almost a week.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Make it a week, then. I’m busy these days. You know how school is. And I’m almost graduating. You understand, right?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun, I’m sorry if I sound eager. I just miss you. I want to touch you again.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun sighs. Here goes the male again. “I can’t tell exactly when I can meet you. I need to comply with school. And my aunt is moody these days.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“It’s okay. I’ll give you more time. I miss you, Baekhyun. I wish to see you soon.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know what to reply with such. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Won’t you say you miss me too?” Lay asks. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun turns his eyes towards the bathroom not far away. He hopes Chanyeol is fine by himself. “I’m not vocal like you, hyung. I’m sorry. But I know you know what I feel.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun almost sees Lay nod his head from the other line. “I know. Even if you don’t say it, I know you miss me too.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hmm.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I love you, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hyung?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yes?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I need to go now. My aunt is calling me.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Okay. I understand. Take care, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun ends the call. He places the phone back on the dining table and proceeds on the sink. He quietly washes the dishes, trying to shake off his mind the man he’s hooked with. Lay is a successful man. Sometimes Baekhyun feels like Lay is too egoistic, but he's generally polite. He’s showy with his affection towards Baekhyun. Though sometimes he just can’t understand him. It’s like Lay wants Baekhyun’s body more than his heart. Baekhyun fails to see the sincerity Lay always blabbered about. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>At least Chanyeol isn’t like that. Chanyeol may have complimented him, but it isn’t suggestive and it isn’t anything about Baekhyun’s body. For Chanyeol, he just told Baekhyun how he finds his laugh nice. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He didn’t call it beautiful. Or sexy. He didn’t call it like Baekhyun is a sexual object. He called Baekhyun’s laugh and his smile <em>lovely</em>. Beauty and appeal may wither over time, but when something is lovely, it stays lovely forever. It stays loveable. It stays important. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun shakes his head. Why does he even compare Lay with someone he just met? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun is about to go check on Chanyeol when he heard a loud thud on the bathroom. With worry, Baekhyun rushes towards it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol wakes up with a heavy head. He didn’t feel any good since waking up in that building, but at least Baekhyun’s blood gave him some energy for the mean time. But the blood from the wound isn’t enough. A short while passed and he was exhausted again. He could remember his body feeling numb. He was about to go down the tub when he felt uneasy on his stomach like he can vomit his insides any moment. He tried walking outside the bathroom to seek help but he blacked out before he could do it. And now, he’s here. And he feels fine. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol finds himself lying on the king-sized bed of Baekhyun’s room. The room itself is spacious, with a large wardrobe, a couch and a table on the corner. There’s also a TV set parallel to the bed he’s in. Chanyeol feels a bit dizzy, but he tries looking around to look for Baekhyun; the only person he sees and who he happens to trust, the person who saved him through giving him some of his blood. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Blood… </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol tastes blood on the corner of his lips. He licks it, finding the taste the same from what he had last night. His vision clears a little better, and from there he spots Baekhyun lying helplessly on the floor. Chanyeol manages to stand up to check on him and he panics when he sees cuts on both of Baekhyun’s wrists. He must have cut himself to provide Chanyeol the blood he needs. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun!” He calls him. “Baekhyun-ah!” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn’t budge. Chanyeol starts panicking even worse, and it didn’t help when he called Baekhyun a few more times with the latter not answering. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun-ah, wake up. Wake up, don’t die.” Chanyeol doesn’t remember if he ever felt more miserable in his life before he came to that building, but he’s sure he feels the worst, especially when he knows Baekhyun is in danger. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Chanyeol…” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol’s heart jumps when he hears that honey-like voice again. He sees Baekhyun open his eyes momentarily before closing it again. He notices the pale on Baekhyun’s face. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I panicked,” Baekhyun says, “when you didn’t wake up. I had to get more blood so I…” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun, don’t do that again.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m hungry,” Baekhyun frowns, his eyes still closed. “I’m really hungry.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Okay. I’ll get you some food.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun slowly nods. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun, don’t die. I’ll come back to you.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Despite his exhaustion, Baekhyun manages to stifle a laugh. That line sounds familiar. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He’s happy. Euphoric, even. He succeeded in saving Chanyeol once again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Do you think you’ve ever had sex?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol's eyebrows meet upon hearing the sudden question. He plays with the bubble on the tub before answering. “I don’t know. I still can’t remember anything.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“That’s too bad. I can’t ask you about it, then, if you don’t remember.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun bursts a bubble through his point finger. He smiles when it popped, finding another one so he could pop it again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The tub in the bathroom is big as it is, but with both their sizes combined, they could only hug their legs as they both sat in it, facing each other. Baekhyun has his back on the wall, while Chanyeol leans his back near the shower. After getting better, they promised to look out for each other from now on. And by that, they decided on taking a bath together the next day, not wanting to separate. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Does it matter, Baekhyun-ah?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hmm?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol. His face looks gentle and innocent despite the strong features of his face. They’re both naked under the thick white bubbles in the tub, and Baekhyun is lying if he says he’s not starting to feel anything. But he tries his best to ignore it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t really know. But I would love to know your experience so I can outperform them.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol chuckles. “Outperform?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why? You don’t ever think of having sex with me?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why would I think about that? Is that normal?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun splashes water on Chanyeol. He doesn’t really like it when people can’t look at him platonically, without a single hint of lust. But now that he wants to, he wants a specific person to, that person isn’t thinking about it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You saved me, Baekhyun. I should be grateful,” Chanyeol answers. “Why should I think that way?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun remains silent upon hearing that. He stares at Chanyeol like the latter had grown leaves on his head, but after a while he proceeds on laughing like there’s no tomorrow. Chanyeol stares back at him curiously. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What? Did I say something wrong?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Nothing,” Baekhyun says, but his laughter is hard to suppress. “How can you be clueless and hilarious at the same time? You’re so cute.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I live off with blood. How can I be cute?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Believe me, Chanyeol. You are.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol shakes his head. He can’t believe the person he’s talking to. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Thank you.” Baekhyun smiles, the most genuine one he thinks he can ever do. He leans towards Chanyeol without warning, kissing him on the lips. It’s the best thing he knows he can do to show gratitude. “That’s for not looking at me as a sexual interest.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun finds a crowd waiting for the elevators. He decides using the stairs because of that. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to wait for him any longer. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s been four days since the two started living in that apartment. After that dramatic weekend, Baekhyun chose to live his life like the normal days. He’d go to school and do all the work they are told to do, spend some time studying in the afternoon at the library and go home. He would bump into Sehun and his friends from here and there, and he would force himself to an afternoon date with Lay if he couldn’t reject him anymore, but so far his days stayed uninteresting. That is, except for Chanyeol who waits for him in the apartment every night. Baekhyun would wake up with him lying on the bed beside Chanyeol, and they would have breakfast together. Baekhyun would cook for himself, while Chanyeol would suck on some of Baekhyun’s blood from his fingers after pricking it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The two had figured out how Chanyeol’s diet works. Apparently he survives on blood alone, but this doesn’t bother Baekhyun much. He’s more than willing to spill some of his blood for Chanyeol to have. As he said, they only have each other. There’s no one else to take care of each other but themselves. And though Chanyeol doesn’t really want to keep feeding on Baekhyun’s blood, he can’t do anything because there’s nothing else he can stomach. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As for the search for his family, eventually Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun to give up. And Baekhyun understands. No leads. No missing reports. No worried family or friends. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Strangely, they find each other as better companions. They decided to live that way then. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun’s unit is on the ninth floor. He is about to reach the seventh floor through the stairs, but then his phone rings. He sees Lay’s number on the screen, and though he doesn’t want to, he stops and takes the call. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hello?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun, where are you? I’m right here in front of your door. Open up.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun’s hearts skips a beat. He starts panicking. Lay didn’t tell him he’d come today. Chanyeol is alone in the apartment right now. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“W-why are you there? You didn’t tell me you’ll visit.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it. I want to kiss you right now. I miss you.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hyung. You’re not listening to me. I don’t like surprise visits.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun swallows the lump on his throat. He doesn’t want Lay knowing about Chanyeol. And he can’t dump Lay either. He needs his money to survive. His savings isn’t enough right now. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I really miss you, Baekhyun. I’m sorry. Are you mad at me?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun softens his voice. He needs to calm down. “I’m trying not to be mad at you. You don’t listen to me. I always do what you want. I give you what you want. That’s all I ask you, giving me the decision when we can meet up. But you’re being hard-headed.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry. I just think I’ll go crazy if I don’t see you.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“But we saw each other two days ago. Hyung, please leave. I’m not there. I’m helping my aunt here in her house.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun hears Lay sigh. He, too, sighs in relief. When Lay does that, it means he gives up. “I’m really sorry. I won’t surprise you anymore. I love you, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Go home now.” Through the glass window by the stairs, Baekhyun sees the darkening sky. “It’s getting dark. I don’t want you driving if it’s raining.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Okay, I’ll go home now. You’re not mad anymore, right? You’re being caring to me again.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I won’t be mad if you go home now. And ask me first before visiting. I’ll go now. My aunt is calling me.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Fine. I’m heading to the elevators now. I’m going home.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Okay.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I love you, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn’t answer. He ends the call, heaving a sigh afterwards. He got scared back there. He thought he’ll be caught. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry, hyung. It’s best if you don’t know anything.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He takes another step up the stairs, heading to his unit, where he could finally see Chanyeol. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Feeling better?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol nods. He carefully sits on the couch parallel to Baekhyun, a table containing three glass bottles between them. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“If you don’t feel better yet, it’s okay you can tell me. You don’t have to force yourself on this.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“But we need to know which blood I can drink. We need to know as soon as possible, Baekhyun-ah. I don’t want you risking your life everytime I feed on your blood.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun sighs. Chanyeol has a point. The loss of blood is taking a toll on him these days. If he wants to take care of Chanyeol, Baekhyun should be healthy as well. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun pushes the first bottle towards Chanyeol. “That’s chicken blood. Try it first.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol takes the bottle and sips on it. The first gulp, nothing happened. Baekhyun looks hopeful, and Chanyeol decides on taking another gulp. A few seconds later and Chanyeol’s face turns sour. He places a hand on his stomach in an attempt of throwing up and Baekhyun is fast to offer a clean trash bin for the man to throw up to. Chanyeol calms down after a while, and while Baekhyun feels sorry for the other, Chanyeol smiles at him as he gestures towards the next bottle. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“That’s pig blood.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol nods, sipping on it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s not even a second before he vomits it again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That’s what also happened when Chanyeol tried the cow blood, the last bottle on the table. After calming himself with all the vomiting, Chanyeol decides on resting his back on the couch. That sure drained all of his energy. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t think we can find some other alternatives, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“We’ll find one,” Baekhyun assures Chanyeol. “There has to be something, Chanyeol-ah. For now, you can suck on my blood—” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“No.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol turns to face Baekhyun. “I’m not risking your life anymore, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“It’s you who said you’re not a vampire. If you’re not, then it only means you’re human. Chanyeol, if this is happening to you, there has to be some solution to cure you. We just have to find that out, and until we do, you need to use me.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol firmly. He’s sure about this. He’s not letting Chanyeol suffer like other people did to Baekhyun. “We’ll find something. I’ll help you try some other animal blood, but as long as you can’t stomach any other blood, you’ll feed on mine.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol stares back. His bright red eyes look endearing, but beyond that is the look of determination that Baekhyun knows he can fight off. “I want to take care of you too, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I know,” Baekhyun replies, his voice softer now unlike earlier. “I can feel that.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s unexpected, but Chanyeol took ahold of Baekhyun's delicate hands just above the table. He took both hands, and though his skin is pale, his hands feel warm. He gently touches the bandages on Baekhyun’s wrists, the place where he wounded himself last time. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m not letting you cut your wrists again. You’re not hurting yourself again. I want to do things for you too. I’ll let you help me, but please let me help you too, Baekhyun.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun quietens. After a few seconds, he looks directly at Chanyeol. “I want to eat in a fancy dining restaurant.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol looks back at him in confusion. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“If you want to help me, too,” he continues, “then follow me and do your best to be cured as soon as possible. Then take me to a fancy dining restaurant and eat human food with me. Okay?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol smiles at it. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll do it. I’ll get cured soon.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“This place is…” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, who is standing in front of him, as Baekhyun rides on the giant old swing. “Old? Boring?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“No, of course not. This place is peaceful.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol looks around. The old playground is dusted with thick snow. It covered the ground, even the dumpster nearby. The winter night is dark and freezing, but the two managed to walk around this late. Baekhyun couldn’t sleep, so he decided on taking Chanyeol at his secret place. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I come here to feel relaxed, to remove the unsettling heaviness on my chest, whenever I feel fucked up.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun steps his feet on the icy ground so he can stop swinging, then he looks at the tall man in front of him as the latter talk. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why’d you go here, then? Is there something bothering you? Something that makes your chest feel heavy?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn’t remove his gaze to the tall man. He’s wearing a padded coat above his clothes. There’s fog whenever he breathes. His red eyes are emphasized by his pale face. Baekhyun gazes in awe. If the sky is red and not blue, would its embodiment look like Chanyeol? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun nods as an answer. “There’s something. It’s bothering me, and it’s making me feel heavy on my chest.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What is it? Can I help?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why, you want to?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol frowns at that. “Of course, I do. Let me help, Baekhyun-ah. Just tell me what it is.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun grins. With that, he gestures for Chanyeol to come closer. The man does, and Baekhyun tells him to lean a bit more closely. Chanyeol obliges and Baekhyun takes it as an opportunity to place a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Right there, he stole a kiss from the red-eyed man again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun moves his face away, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes. He doesn’t want to know the man’s reaction after stealing another kiss from him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I said it would help, but…” Baekhyun breathes deep to calm himself, “I didn’t expect it would make my chest feel heavier. I can’t breathe, Chanyeol-ah. I think I’m gonna combust.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun returns his gaze at the man. He’s about to make another excuse, something that would make Chanyeol think what he did was nothing, but when he looked back he sees Chanyeol face near his, the same position where he left him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun in the eyes, not saying a word. Baekhyun freezes on his spot. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He witnesses a pair of red eyes leaning closer to his face, eyelids covering it as Baekhyun felt a soft, warm pair of lips on his own. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol kisses him and Baekhyun kisses back. He closes his eyes, not feeling anything besides the warmth that enveloped him for the first time in years. The warmth he never expects to feel again. The warmth despite the cold winter night of Seoul. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I like you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun grins he feels like the skin on his face would peel off.  “I like you, too.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol doesn't say anything. Instead, he opts on staring right into Baekhyun's eyes, like he's trying to connect to his soul. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We like each other." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn't stop grinning. "Does this mean we're boyfriends now?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol nods as an answered, grinning back. Baekhyun kisses him again in delight. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2부</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As it turns out, the peace he's enjoying wouldn't last. Baekhyun sees himself entangled to more mess, as if his life isn't crazy enough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
**</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun didn’t expect to run into Sehun as he headed home.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He expected the latter would not give him any attention, like he does when they bump into each other at school. But this afternoon he was alone. At first Baekhyun wondered where his friends were, but Baekhyun eventually shrugged it off. Why would he care about someone who dumped him like a trash? Why would he give a damn about Sehun who can’t even admit his sexuality to himself? Baekhyun didn’t realize it, but he stopped caring for a while now. There is school he needs to think about. Moreover, there is Chanyeol he wants to take care of. Why would Sehun have a place in his mind?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun surprised himself by that thought of his, but Sehun surprised him even more. The latter confronted him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Tell me. Did you go to that building that night?” That’s what Sehun asked him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why are you even asking me that right now?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Just answer me, Baekhyun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun clenched his fist. Why would Sehun care? Baekhyun doesn’t want anything to do about his ex-boyfriend anymore. “I’m not doing anything you say, Sehun. I’m not your boyfriend anymore.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun-ah.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun took Baekhyun by his hand but Baekhyun immediately shook it away. He doesn’t want Sehun to get the upper hand again. Not when they’re not even together.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What do you want from me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I just want to know the truth. I want to know if you went there that night.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What’s it to you?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I need to know if you love me to that extent—”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I didn’t go there, Sehun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun looked taken aback. “What?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I didn’t go there. And I never went there.” He looked at Sehun in disgust. “And for someone so selfish like you, I don’t get why you need to ask me just to seek some validation.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And then he left.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun feels like he stopped his breath all the way home. He inhales and exhales heavily after closing the door. Baekhyun takes a look around and sees the place dark. He turns on the light in the living room before proceeding to the bedroom. He is welcomed by the sight of Chanyeol on the bed, curling under the thick comforter.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Chanyeol-ah…”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol stirs, and from his sleepy eyes come the look of genuine happiness the moment he sees Baekhyun standing by the door. Baekhyun walks towards him and joins him on the bed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol doesn’t need a word from Baekhyun. He knows what that face meant.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Had a bad day?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol waits, but he doesn’t speak. He doesn’t really want to talk about it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Come here, Baekhyun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol gestures for Baekhyun to scoot closer, and that’s what the latter did. He let himself drown in the warm embrace of Chanyeol, as the man enveloped him with his arms. Baekhyun heaves a sigh. He didn’t realize how tired he is.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Chanyeol-ah…” He calls again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You don’t have to tell me about it if you don't want to. I can settle on hugging you like this to make you feel better, Baekhyun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I know, I know, but… do you remember,” Baekhyun fights a sob, “that I promised you I’ll help you gain your memories back?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“The one you told me the first night we met? I do remember that. But I told you I like to be with you better, right?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“But what if someone out there is waiting for you? Looking for you? What if you regain your memories and you need to leave me because of that?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It doesn’t take a second before Chanyeol answers. “We looked for them, didn't we? If someone is out there looking for me, we should've found them. But Baekhyun, we found no one.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But—"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Baekhyun. Listen to me," Chanyeol insists, and Baekhyun has to look him in the eyes. "If that’s the cost of regaining my memories back, then I’d rather not. No matter what my old memories are, I won't leave you, Baekhyun. I promise.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn't respond right away. It took him a few more seconds before the words he heard sank in his mind. He doesn’t see it coming, but it’s accompanied by a series of tears flowing from his eyes. It made Chanyeol worry, but the man said nothing after that and quietly wiped the warm liquid on his cheeks, hugging him tighter afterwards.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s enough for Baekhyun to feel safe; to feel the warmth of the man’s love that can tuck him to sleep at night after a long, tiring day.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’ll do everything so please stay with me, Chanyeol.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol has his back on the couch as Baekhyun grinds himself on top of him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Both their breathings are heavy—right from the moment when they started sucking each other’s faces at the living room. Baekhyun doesn’t remember how they managed to get inside the bedroom. All he knows is he asked Chanyeol to carry him as he jumped to encircle his legs on the man’s torso.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Don’t you still remember if you already had sex or not?” That’s what Baekhyun asked Chanyeol a few minutes ago. Both of them are watching some boring television drama on a lazy afternoon as they settled on the couch of the living room. Baekhyun believes he started getting bored, that’s why he found himself asking such question.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I still don’t,” Chanyeol simply answered.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun decides on sitting on top of Chanyeol, facing him. The latter looks at him confused. “Then, you don’t remember how it feels to have sex?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I suppose I don’t. Why?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Should I help you remind yourself?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol's confused face, but it doesn't take a minute before the pair of red eyes spark with interest. He waits, as if measuring the situation. But Baekhyun couldn't take it. He leans closer and looks straight in Chanyeol’s eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Have sex with me, Chanyeol."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol wasn't able to answer but when he responded to Baekhyun's kiss, Baekhyun knew that was consent.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s sweet and slow, but with every move of their lips Baekhyun can feel its aggressiveness. Surprisingly, Chanyeol kisses back with the same level of want. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything. He won’t deny how much he likes it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun pops his eyes open when he feels the soft mattress on his back. Chanyeol now stands in front of him, obviously staring down at him as he lay defenseless on the bed. The dark look of his red eyes stays the same when Baekhyun turned to look at it. His heart starts beating faster. He’s supposed to be reminding Chanyeol how sex feels good. He doesn’t want to be dominated just yet.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol decides on settling on top of Baekhyun, kissing him, and when he did, Baekhyun quickly reverses their position. Baekhyun goes fast as he removed his clothes, all the way down.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He leans towards Chanyeol and mutters to his ear. “No, I won’t let you lead me.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol stays silent, as if waiting for Baekhyun’s move.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun takes off everything that Chanyeol is wearing. The man let him do so, and by the moment they’re both stark naked, Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol hard on the bed to lay him down, reaching downwards to pay some attention to the latter’s now hard dick. Baekhyun decides his own mouth isn’t enough to house the man’s cock, but he still goes on to giving Chanyeol a blow job. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man sure is huge, but, as what Baekhyun’s experiences with Lay and Sehun, he knows that men like it when all of them is sucked. Baekhyun urges himself to go deeper, his eyes watery, and he doesn’t stop until he gets all the way in, leaving Chanyeol groaning and moaning.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When he can’t take it anymore, Baekhyun lets it go and uses his tongue to continue pleasuring Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn’t just take it by his ears when he hears Chanyeol moan in pleasure. He takes it deep in his mind, just so he could remember such a beautiful moment.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun had had sex for so many times before. But this is the only time when he wanted to keep such memory for the longest time he could ever. It’s like pleasing Chanyeol became Baekhyun’s number one priority ever since the man came to his life.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun is out of his trance when he felt himself get pulled by Chanyeol. The man places Baekhyun on top of him—Chanyeol's back on the bed and Baekhyun lying on top of him. Baekhyun can feel on his stomach the hardness of Chanyeol’s cock.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why'd you stop me? You don’t like it?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol answers right away. “I like it, Baekhyun,” he tells him. “But I might have liked it so much.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn’t talk. He’s damn confused.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Let’s just get to the point, okay? I don’t need all the play. Let's do that next time.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>So there's a next time?</em> Baekhyun wants to ask.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun. It’s the sweet type of smile that made Baekhyun even more confused. But the confusion doesn’t last when Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s hand holding his, his point finger bandaged from a fresh wound from yesterday’s feeding pointing at Chanyeol’s face. “I think I need you again, Baekhyun. I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun feels pain when Chanyeol removes the bandage and opens Baekhyun’s wound again through his teeth. The man doesn’t have fangs, but his teeth sure pained Baekhyun a lot. He can feel blood getting sucked from his finger as Chanyeol takes it on his mouth.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The feeding—Baekhyun knows it’s something about Chanyeol’s need. Chanyeol feeds on blood. He lives off with it. But as Baekhyun sees the man sucking on his wounded finger like that, drops of blood placed on the corner of his lips, he can’t stop feeling excited.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The view is just... <em>so</em> <em>endearing</em>. Like it's waking some disgusting demon inside Baekhyun and he wants to be devoured by it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun’s vision starts to blur, and he can feel his energy slowly leaving his body. But he can’t just pass out like this. Not when the main point of this is to please Chanyeol.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun rushes to take the awaiting lubricant by the bedside table, opening it and pouring large amounts on his hole. He douches himself as fast as he could and heeds no warning before he takes Chanyeol fully inside him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh, fuck.” Baekhyun inhales and exhales heavily. He leans himself harder on Chanyeol’s chest, closing his eyes and feeling the huge hardness inside him. Even Chanyeol, from the way he breathes Baekhyun knows he feels as aroused as he is.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol has stopped sucking on Baekhyun’s blood, but he isn’t finished yet on giving his mouth a job.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t need all the play, Baekhyun. Pleasuring you is enough.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As Baekhyun bounces on top of him, Chanyeol continues on sucking—not from Baekhyun’s fingers this time, but right into Baekhyun’s chest.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun can't remember how many times they did it that night before he passed out.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol sees Baekhyun grin as he planted his butt on the chair. Chanyeol is sitting parallel to him, the table separating them. Baekhyun cheerfully removes the backpack from his shoulders, opening it and fishing out two glass bottles full of blood. He shifts his gaze towards the man in front of him to see his reaction, but all he saw is doubt.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh, come on,” he retorts. “Give it a chance, Chanyeol. Don’t you trust me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol’s sour face shows that he doesn’t like it. “Baekhyun, it’s not that. I just somehow remembered the last time I tried animal blood. It felt awful.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry about that. But we have to keep trying. I won’t let you die, okay? And I don’t want to worry you anymore by forcing you to feed on my blood. Besides, if I want to stay with you for the rest of my life, I have to be healthy and live for a long time. So should you.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol smiles when he heard that. He remains the pale and red-eyed face Baekhyun saw that morning, but unlike before, Chanyeol’s face had more life in it. Though he constantly gets exhausted when he fails to take the right amount of blood he needs, Chanyeol remains the pale handsome man with red eyes and sweet mouth Baekhyun knows.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Thank you, Baekhyun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“If you want to thank me, you have to try the blood now. Okay? And don’t forget you still owe me a dinner in a fancy dining restaurant.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol nods, chuckling. He sips on the bottle in front of him and waits. Both male wait; curious about what will happen.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Nothing happened.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>No throwing up. No unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach. Most importantly, Chanyeol feels better—a <em>lot</em> better.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“So…?” Baekhyun asks.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol shakes his head. “I don’t feel like vomiting.” He smiles, holding the bottle by his hand and sipping from it again. <em>Nothing</em>. “I don’t feel sick, Baekhyun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Really? That’s good to know.” Baekhyun sighs in relief. “Then, does this mean you can take that kind of blood? Does this mean we have your food now?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I guess that’s it.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun is taken aback when Chanyeol stands up and kisses his forehead. His red eyes show nothing but gratitude; it’s very different from the night they shared their bodies. Baekhyun blushes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You’re here saving me again, Baekhyun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun grins at that. “It’s because you saved me first. Finish that. We'll go outside.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Outside?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yes. It's late. There's no sun.” Baekhyun grins at him. “I was hoping I could take you out without worrying you might get hurt.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Where are we going?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Anywhere. I’ll show you around. Let's have a date.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol fights the urge to grin back. “Okay.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol sits down, finishing the rest in one go. He gulps down every bit of it; his smile afterwards showed Baekhyun Chanyeol’s teeth now stained with blood. Baekhyun can't help but giggle.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“By the way…”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to continue.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Where’d you get this blood, Baekhyun? What animal blood is this?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh,” Baekhyun answers with a smile, “that’s blood from a buffalo. A <em>young</em> buffalo, I suppose.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The night is deep when Baekhyun went out.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He carefully removed himself from the bed earlier, trying his best not to wake Chanyeol, who was sleeping soundly beside him. Baekhyun quickly dressed himself in a black shirt, jeans and snow boots, wearing his coat afterwards. He didn't forget his backpack that he eventually wore on his back. Before he left the apartment, he made sure Chanyeol was still asleep.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun walks as fast as he could. He doesn't really fancy walking on the streets at night. His past experiences as a young orphan made him realize how dangerous the dark is.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Despite that, here he is. Baekhyun looks from left to right to ensure there are no other people. The streets are mostly empty, given the time. Snow dusted the roofs of parked cars, and the ground is covered with snow. When he sees no one, Baekhyun finally decides to cross the street, heading to the abandoned building behind the central. It's the same abandoned building—unfinished, deserted, haunted. It's the very same place his ex-boyfriend made him feel like a loser that night. The same place he found Chanyeol.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun hates how foolish he was back then, but he's more thankful that foolishness brought him to the center of his life—Chanyeol.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry I'm late. You must've been hungry."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun reaches twelfth floor, and he sits down the cold ground. He smiles apologetically, removing the bag from his back. He fishes out two glass bottles from there, a syringe and a pair of surgical gloves—the same things he brought whenever he comes there. He looks at the person in front of him, muttering a soft 'oh' when he realized he brought out the wrong supplies.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry," he says. "Should've brought out your food first."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun stares at Baekhyun unbelievably. "Stop doing this, Baekhyun. Let me go."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn't budge. He isn't affected with that, unlike what Sehun expected. Instead, Baekhyun opens the backpack wider, revealing the dinner he packed inside a plasticware and bottled water.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Eat," Baekhyun tells Sehun.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun looks away.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's been three days. Baekhyun is expecting his ex-boyfriend to be begging him for food now. But he's doing otherwise. The male hasn't eaten anything since that night. Baekhyun is so familiar with the pain that goes with being hungry, so he can't understand why Sehun chooses to look away from him, rejecting the food Baekhyun is trying to feed him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If you don't eat, you'll die, Sehun. You need food."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't want that. You'll let me die, either way. I don't want to be poisoned."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun has been smiling since earlier, trying to convince the male to get some nutrient in his body. But when he heard that, his face went grim.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I didn't poison your dinner, Sehun."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It was that night when this started. After Sehun confronted Baekhyun last time, the latter had a hard time sleeping. Baekhyun had it hard after the breakup. He has always been a loser, but he felt the worst when Sehun dumped him like garbage after making him believe his crap for months. Chanyeol was there to comfort him and keep him busy, but Baekhyun knew it wasn't after some time when he finally stopped drowning in the pit of bullshit Sehun has brought him. Sehun messed with his mind that night. And when Sehun texted him again, demanding for the truth—for the real answer whether he went to that building or not, Baekhyun exploded like a bomb.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He doesn't want to deal with Sehun anymore. Baekhyun is disgusted with him. And now that he finally found his peace, his peace with Chanyeol in it, Sehun goes to mess with his life again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun texted Sehun back. He asked if they could meet at the same abandoned building—to settle the score between them for the last time. He asked to meet so they could finally have their closure. Having a secret relationship, it was normal for them to meet at odd places, so the abandoned building didn't seem suspicious. It was Sehun's turn to be foolish. He went there to meet Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was ready. He took Sehun by surprise, knocking him through one of those rocks on the ground. Sehun woke up with his hands and feet chained. He sat on the ground in a dark corner of that building, metal tubes lying on his right. The only thing that entertained him was the broken mirror not so far away. And day by day, Sehun saw his worsening condition through it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Look, I don’t wanna do this, Sehun. But I have no choice. So just eat.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I won’t take whatever you give me. No choice, you’re saying? That’s bullshit! You brought me here to kill me, right? You want revenge because I broke up with you. Because I can't defend you in front of my friends and I can't tell my parents about you. So you put me here to be miserable and eventually watch me die."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun stays quiet. He doesn't look like he's listening. Instead, he stares down at the bruises on Sehun's arms; the spots where he injected the syringes the past three days to get blood from him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Baekhyun, I know I'm a coward," Sehun mutters, almost desperately. "But please believe me, I really love you. Don't do this."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You don't love me. You're just saying that so I'll release you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No. I'm telling you the truth, Baekhyun."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun is scared shitless. One moment and his sweet innocent ex-boyfriend chained him in an abandoned building, taking blood from him every day because of some damned reason Sehun doesn't know. He wants to know what the hell is happening and what might await him, but his voice is calmer than how he really feels, much to his surprise. The past three days had been torture. He doesn't really believe he would be released by talking it out, but he said what he said just to do anything that might help. He’s that desperate.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“If you really love me, you wouldn't throw me out like that.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I didn’t mean to do that. You understand me, right? I'm just afraid that—Baekhyun, don't believe me? After all this time?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun never met Sehun's eyes but this time, Baekhyun looks at Sehun in disgust. "I only stopped believing you after I let you make me feel stupid waiting for you here. The times before that, I believed every crap you said and did even if it made me look stupid. But of course you wouldn't know that. Because you're selfish."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun's stare pierces right through Sehun's soul. Sehun can feel it; the intensity of those eyes, how heavy the pain it carried. For a moment Sehun thought he's going to die right there with just that.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You only cared about yourself, Sehun. If you ever loved anyone, it's yourself.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun doesn't answer, clearly taken aback. He doesn't know what to say anymore. Baekhyun doesn't give him any more second to think, because after that Baekhyun uncaps the syringe he's been holding since he put down Sehun's food on the floor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“If you don't want your dinner, then let's get to the point. I’m taking your blood, Sehun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun aims the syringe at Sehun's left arm first. Sehun struggles to save himself. He's lost too much blood. But Baekhyun must have turned into some psychotic maniac and became so much stronger than him. Sehun couldn't resist. In the end, Sehun is left with another patch of bruises on both his arms, his eyelids heavy and his vision blurred.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The last thing he saw is Baekhyun, packing his things back on the backpack and walking away.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun can't help but smirk when he felt the kisses on his back.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He closes his eyes, moaning in satisfaction. He plops down from being on his knees and elbows on the bed, just so he could feel the soft mattress. His head lay gently on a pillow, while on his back is Chanyeol, thrusting his cock into Baekhyun's asshole, hard. Baekhyun lets him be. Baekhyun opens his legs wider, though he is starting to feel the numbness on his legs. He wants to feel Chanyeol more. Chanyeol happily pushes in deeper, sending them both in an impossible bliss.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Can't get enough of me?” Somehow Baekhyun manages to say that in the middle of moaning and being impaled.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol has stopped kissing Baekhyun's back, but he hasn't stopped thrusting yet. Baekhyun isn't surprised anymore. Chanyeol got a good stamina when it comes to sex.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No," Chanyeol replies. “You up for another round?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun chuckles.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He wants to see the clock on the wall to know what time it is. Baekhyun has school tomorrow, but since he can't say no to his impossibly handsome boyfriend, he can only secure the time so he'll have enough sleep. But since Chanyeol isn't done impaling him yet, Baekhyun chooses to go with the flow, ignoring the damned time. He opens his mouth as his moans got louder, synchronizing with Chanyeol's.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun can feel his hard dick sandwiched between his stomach and the soft mattress, and with Chanyeol's fasting thrusts inside him, it creates friction that almost makes him pass out with pleasure. Chanyeol knows about it, undoubtedly. Baekhyun likes it when he's pleasured in front and back at the same time.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Coming.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun nods. He understands Chanyeol doesn't say much for a heads up when he's about to come. Baekhyun isn't arguing. He likes it so much hearing Chanyeol groan in pleasure as he bust a nut. Baekhyun's hands clutch the bedsheets, but as he felt Chanyeol's seeds explode inside his hole, he feels a hand on his hardness. Apparently Chanyeol rolled them both sideways, exposing Baekhyun's dick, with Baekhyun's back pressed on Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol doesn't say anything. He resumes on giving attention to Baekhyun's problem down there, leaving Baekhyun with no choice. His eyes roll at the back of his head as he reaches his climax.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol isn't even bothered when Baekhyun came in his hand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun drops just like that, rolling his body on the bed to plop like a starfish, face down. Chanyeol laughs at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?" Baekhyun knits his eyebrows, catching his breath.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol's breathing seems normal. "You're tired?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn't speak for a few seconds. Chanyeol's voice sounds soft. Sweet, even. He loves hearing it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is there something on my face?" Chanyeol asks when Baekhyun still didn't answer.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then...?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You're just beautiful.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol grins upon hearing that. Baekhyun grins back, though a part of him is saying on his mind how fucking cheesy that was. Baekhyun isn't really like that. Not with everyone. Not with anyone.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But if it's Chanyeol, maybe it's okay.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Just say you're tired and I'll let you go, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol laughs.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun tries smacking him in the head, but his body betrayed him. He lost his energy through all those fucking. Chanyeol stifles another laughter.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're getting so good at it, Chanyeol-ah."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"At what?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"At sex." Baekhyun winks.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have a very good teacher, that's why."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No. I think you're naturally good in bed."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun takes a deep breath. Three rounds of sex sure drained him. He turns his gaze over Chanyeol on his right, who remains on his position—laying sideways, looking at Baekhyun through his bright red eyes, smiling. For a second Baekhyun feels like going on his knees and bowing to the owner of those eyes and that smile, but then he realizes how corny that is.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Maybe Baekhyun is just so in love.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>No one looked at Baekhyun as a person who deserves respect except for Chanyeol. Only Chanyeol had been grateful at him for the things he's done, big or small. Chanyeol made Baekhyun feel warm during the cold nights. Chanyeol isn't able to join Baekhyun during the days out there where there's sun but it's Chanyeol who made Baekhyun feel happy all through it, looking forward to coming home. And here Baekhyun is, lying in his naked glory in Chanyeol's presence. But then he doesn't feel the need to hide or shy away. It's like Chanyeol ignited the confidence in Baekhyun's system that Baekhyun forgot all the insecurities he had. No matter how ugly his scars are and the reasons behind it. Because finally, he can be who he is without being scared.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>To top it all, Baekhyun might be foolish enough to risk his life and care so much for someone he barely knew, but Chanyeol proved him he's worthy to be cherished back when Chanyeol said he wanted to take care of Baekhyun as well.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun never felt the passion to take care of and cherish someone this bad. No matter the condition. No matter the situation. No matter the circumstances.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're spacing out again."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun blinks, clearing his vision. He'd been on a trance. "Again?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You space out like that when you talk to me. Is something bothering you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol. His red eyes look at him with worry.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bothering?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol nods.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nothing’s bothering me."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol doesn't answer, as if waiting for Baekhyun to tell him the truth. Baekhyun can understand. He's been sappy like this these days. No wonder Chanyeol would react like this. Baekhyun sits right up, facing Chanyeol. The latter had been too kind to pull the comforter at the foot of the bed to warm them both. Baekhyun smiles with the gesture.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I just feel scared sometimes," Baekhyun confesses.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It takes Chanyeol by surprise. "Why?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Because I love you so much. I'm just… really grateful. And scared."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun isn't looking back at those red orbs when he said that. He took the comforter more interesting than the person he's facing, staring at it so he could have an excuse not to look at Chanyeol's eyes. The latter doesn't let Baekhyun do that for long as Chanyeol held him by the chin, making him look right back.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Surprisingly, Chanyeol's eyes look so different.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It speaks so much emotion Baekhyun can't decipher. On a normal day he would be desperate to know what those eyes mean, but tonight, Baekhyun feels otherwise. Because from the moment Baekhyun sees those red orbs, he soon felt the warmth he never thought he'd yearn for.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>All his life he looked for that kind of warmth. It made him desperate—desperate enough that Baekhyun settled for lame flickers of fire this whole time. He didn't even realize he could find the blazing flame of emotions from Chanyeol like this.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun releases his breath, slowly inhaling a lungful of air afterwards. The beating of his heart doesn't help. He suddenly has the urge to cry, ask Chanyeol where he was all this time but that sounds embarrassing even from Baekhyun's mind.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There's so much Baekhyun wants to do, but he resorted on the quickest one. He zeroes the space between his and Chanyeol's body, kissing him again for the nth time this day. Baekhyun closes his eyes, choosing to drown himself with that kiss, and it isn't even a second before his tears come rushing down on his cheeks. Chanyeol kisses him back with the same passion, embracing his body impossibly closer.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun is met by Chanyeol's red eyes when they parted.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I love you too. And I won't lose you, one way or another.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I remember something.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol saw the surprise in Baekhyun’s face when he said that the other day. Baekhyun knew it. The male immediately scooted closer to him that morning, as Baekhyun prepared himself for school.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol said to him. “No matter what I remember, I won’t leave you, right?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun nodded. He smiled, and it was Chanyeol’s cue to continue what he was saying. “Strangely, I love flowers.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You do? And what's so strange about that?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Well, it's just kind of ironic. I feed off blood. And suddenly I remember myself enjoying a bunch of flowers—tulips, sunflowers, you name them. The memory isn't really clear, but that’s what I saw. I saw myself in a garden I don’t know the whereabouts is.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun didn’t answer right away. Chanyeol pulled him in for a hug and Baekhyun can’t help but chuckle.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“That’s cute.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Even though I drink blood for food?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Even though you drink blood for food.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun smiled back when Chanyeol smiled at him. “Do you think that’s where your home is?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“That garden? I don’t know, Baekhyun. I don’t really feel anything special towards it. Just a random memory, I guess.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol didn’t say more. Instead, he pulled Baekhyun closer to him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun looked up to face Chanyeol.  “I’ll bring home flowers for you next time, Chanyeol.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That’s what Baekhyun has been looking forward to since this morning. He plans on visiting a flower shop near the school after his classes. He'd buy the prettiest bouquet of flowers and he’d see Chanyeol happy. He’d cherish that lovely smile the man has, and he’d come and kiss him. That’s what Baekhyun had been expecting to happen, not this.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You said you won't come without telling me first. You promised, hyung.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm... sorry.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lay usually goes out in a business suit, but he seems to have cancelled an entire schedule for today just for Baekhyun. He wears an obviously branded sweatshirt and jeans. His running shoes screams expensive. His Audi shines black behind him. Everything about him is expensive he doesn’t go well with the place he’s at. He's attracting attention, purposely or not. Worse, Baekhyun isn't informed. Baekhyun has a class, and Lay just waited for him near the school entrance.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun is fast to drag Lay somewhere on a corner, his face disappointed with the older.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you mad right now? Baekhyun, don't you understand how frustrating this is for me? I always wait for you. I cancel schedule to meet you. Can I at least get some smile from you because the last time we saw each other is two weeks ago? Are you even happy to see me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun simply crosses his arms and maintains his disappointed face as Lay complained to him. He cannot let the older get the upper hand this time.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You promised me, that's the point, hyung. You disappointed me again. You know better than this.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m always nice, you know that. But this is frustrating.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“If you badly wanna talk, then you should’ve at least told me. I don't like it when you take me by surprise.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lay lets out a frustrated sigh. He ruins the style on his hair and puffs air through his mouth. “I always wait for you. I let you do so. I try to be patient. I don’t get why I am always the one who seems to miss you?! How long do I have to be patient like this, Baekhyun?!”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun doesn’t answer when Lay started yelling. He always hated being yelled at like this.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It took a matter of seconds before Lay realizes that. His eyes are wide, as if he had just accidentally unleashed a bomb. “Baek…Baekhyun. I’m sorry, I—”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He tried to touch Baekhyun in his arm, but the latter avoided it. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun inhales a lungful of hair, suppressing a shaky breath. His eyes always do shine under the sun, but this time it’s because he is trying to stop his tears from flowing down. “You promised me. You broke it. Now you’re shouting at me because I’m disappointed at you.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry. I know you hate it. You hate being yelled at. I’m so stupid to do that, I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>If Baekhyun would be asked, he’d certainly would go back in time and choose not to meet Lay. Baekhyun always knew he’d one day die in the hands of those loan sharks, and he had it easy to accept that. At least on that path, Baekhyun wouldn’t have to keep on enduring the trashy men who all tried to get into his pants when all he did was find ways to survive. Now, besides having to please Lay and feed his ego by letting him believe he is always the nice guy, Baekhyun certainly cannot go back in time and change anything. So even though he wanted to run away, cry until his panic attack leaves the hell out of him, Baekhyun chose to stay silent. Instead, he calms his breath, reminding himself of the very reason why he is choosing to be alive again, and blinks to shoo away his tears. He decides he's done with all this bullshit.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t like it when you yell at me, hyung.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lay nods aggressively. “I know, I know. You know I didn't mean to do it. Forgive me. I’m just mad.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Fine. Just don’t do it again.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I won’t.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun looks around, making sure that no one else is around. “You want to touch me again, right?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun secretly smiles as he saw Lay’s eyes sparkle in excitement.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Let’s go somewhere fun. I’ll give you everything you want.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Where were you?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun is startled at Chanyeol’s presence by the door. The tall man is waiting for him even though the clock has announced the day over. Chanyeol is wearing those clothes owned by that person again, and that doesn’t fail him from remembering where he had been. He heaves a sigh.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun simply looks at Chanyeol with tired eyes. He gulps. “I… had practice at school.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Practice?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods. He carefully puts his backpack down the sofa, happily receiving a warm hug from Chanyeol, who still seemed clueless about what he just talked about, though, Baekhyun isn't sure whether it is doubt he saw in the man's red eyes. “It’s a school project.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Is it done yet? You come home late these days. I always get worried. You know I can't protect you outside, Baekhyun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun chuckles, uneasiness slowly leaves his system. “It’s almost done, don't worry. And besides, I'm always careful. I just… I just had too many things to do at school since I’m graduating soon.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Graduating? Does this mean you’re leaving school soon?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hmm?” Baekhyun removes himself from the hug, looking at his boyfriend in the eyes. He notices they are already settled cozily on the bed. He didn’t even feel when it was when Chanyeol hoisted him up. He must have been really tired. He can't help but place a chaste kiss on the latter's lips.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You’re leaving school?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I mean, I would, especially if you’d take me with you, Chanyeol.” He laughs.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What? With me? Why? Where am I going?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol’s confused face. He feels like an idiot. It hasn’t been so long, a month has barely passed, and Baekhyun is acting like this. It’s like Chanyeol has him drowning with this feeling like an ecstasy, and Chanyeol is both the drug and the cure for this obsession. Baekhyun had never felt this before, not even with Sehun. This is the first time Baekhyun felt his feelings being returned, and that all his passion, efforts and his every move mattered to the one he’s offering all those to.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Though, there are still two things Baekhyun is worried about. The first thing is Chanyeol's identity. Baekhyun is scared shitless to what may come if he happens to know the truth. Chanyeol is starting to remember more and more things these days. He remembers what things he likes; that he preferred darker colors and just like flowers, he liked the moon. Chanyeol remembers how he used to enjoy flower petals in an unfamiliar garden back then, and how often he would hang out by himself there. Baekhyun doesn't give a damn of who Chanyeol might really be, because he knows that he would love Chanyeol no matter where he came from or who he was, but he can’t deny his fear to the possibility that some things may change if the memories keep coming back.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lastly, he's worried about the things he'd been doing just to keep Chanyeol alive. Baekhyun vividly remembers each and every part of the twelfth floor where he chained Sehun. And this afternoon, he just managed to keep Lay on the thirteenth floor. Just by thinking about it, Baekhyun’s heart beats fast. He just wishes those beating won't reach Chanyeol.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He must have stared too long. Chanyeol sighs before cupping Baekhyun’s face with a hand, letting him out of his trance. “I know what you’re thinking. You're worried I'd leave you. But I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“For sure?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“No matter what.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Then… would you run away with me?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“To where?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Far away. Away from this place. I have a plan. All you have to do is follow me, okay?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol looked like he’s about to say something, but he chose not to. He nods instead. Baekhyun smiles at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Despite the fears, Baekhyun is determined to leave the hell out of this place and start anew. He would take everything he need; money, supplies, whatever. He would cut ties with everyone and run away with Chanyeol. He would go far away where no one could treat him like trash again and where he would have Chanyeol for the rest of his life. It sounds selfish, but Baekhyun suffered enough.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He’s choosing his happiness this time.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“If we're going away, can we do it this spring?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol curiously. “Spring? Why?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I just remembered… I like spring.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun, why are we outside again?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun chuckles. He’s holding Chanyeol by the hand, dragging him down the street late at night. “I told you I’ll take you out, right?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“But it’s 10PM.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“So?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol stops walking. Baekhyun almost falls on the ground as he’d been dragging Chanyeol. “You have classes tomorrow.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“But if it isn’t tonight, when will we do this?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s Chanyeol’s turn to be confused. “Do what?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You’ll see. Follow me.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol follows him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The red-eyed man doesn’t have a clue about what’s happening. All he knows is after Baekhyun went home from school earlier, the latter told him to put on some coat. Chanyeol knows right then that he will be taken out the winter night. But to what purpose, he doesn’t know.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After a few minutes of walking, they reach an unfamiliar establishment. It’s a fancy place at the end of the street. Chanyeol takes a look at it. There are only a few people left, eating. Other staffs clean the empty tables, while the others serve the remaining customers. It is a restaurant. If Chanyeol had it right, Baekhyun is thinking about the fancy dinner promise.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun, wait—”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol almost braces himself when Baekhyun pulled him towards the entrance. But that doesn’t happen.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Instead, Baekhyun pulls him towards across the street, just parallel to the restaurant they saw. That is when Chanyeol sees where exactly they are. They’d been going up since earlier, climbing the city, and it is only now when Chanyeol sees the end of the road, overseeing the city from up there. The sound of the busy road is nearly unheard and the city lights appear beautiful when looked from their perspective. The roofs of the building are dusted with the recent snow.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun took him to a very wonderful place.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Tada! I searched this spot on the internet and they were right. It has a nice view here.” Baekhyun explains.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This isn’t what Chanyeol expected, but as he looked back at the view the place offers them, he can’t help but stare in awe. He didn’t realize he’d been locked inside that apartment for too long. He turns to Baekhyun to say his thanks, but the latter isn’t done surprising him yet. The latter opened the backpack he carries with him, revealing two clothed wine glasses. Baekhyun tries to gracefully free the glasses from the cover. Chanyeol can’t help but to chuckle.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What are you laughing at, brat?” Baekhyun snarls at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You’ve been carrying those with you?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yeah, why not? We need these.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“For what?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“For this.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun takes out a wine bottle this time.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Just how many things are there inside your bag, Baekhyun?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun laughs back, his breath coming out if his mouth like smoke. “I won’t tell. It’s a secret.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun lends Chanyeol the other wine glass. He pours the content of the wine bottle on his own, caps it back, and returns the wine bottle inside the backpack. Chanyeol looks at him in confusion.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“The last time we went out, it wasn’t a good memory,” he says. Chanyeol nods in agreement. They have tried to go out once, have a normal outdoor date like normal couples do, but three drunkards had ruined the night. Only because they saw Baekhyun eat ramyeon alone in a convenience store as Chanyeol watched him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“They have a point. It’s rude of me to eat while you just watch me. But it’s not like I didn’t want you to join me. It’s because you <em>can’t</em>,” Baekhyun continues, trying to explain.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“And you were right. You don’t have to mind those people. They don’t know anything.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun chooses not to say something back. He continues what he’s doing, instead, and pulls a bag of blood from the backpack. It’s the blood he gives Chanyeol.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“This is for you,” he tells Chanyeol, gesturing towards his glass so Baekhyun can pour the blood to it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol obliges. The scent of the blood fills his nose. It made his vision and hearing turn clearer, like he was blind and deaf the entire time before. It really does make him crazy.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I can’t dine with you in that fancy restaurant for now. And it may be weird to drink wine outside in a cold winter night, but at least here, I can give you what you need without anyone else judging us.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol smiles—for the millionth time, he guesses, because of Baekhyun. He looks at him as Baekhyun shows him the sincerest eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun, I need to tell you something.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What is it?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol stops. Should he tell him? <em>About his dreams?</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol sighs. He can’t just yet. “Thank you. I love this place.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“That’s good to know, Chanyeol.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun grins as he sniffed the bouquet of flowers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You like the flowers?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He places the bouquet near his nose and sniffs it. “They’re so pretty, right? They smell so good, too.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun looks at the bouquet again, admiring the pretty colors of the tulips and sunflowers. It complemented the bright sunny sky outside, and its fragrance only added to Baekhyun's good mood.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You’re crazy.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun's face straightens. He shots a glance at the hissing Sehun, his stares piercing like he wants it to slice right through Baekhyun's soul.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun stares down at him. Sehun's body thinned. He had been a basketball player before this, but now all Baekhyun can see is a skinny teenage boy with pale face, sunken eyes and dry lips, his body full of dirt. He looked worse. Baekhyun just got another bag of blood from him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’ve been trying to feed you. Why do you look like nobody's taking care of you, Sehun-ah?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You’re crazy. A crazy bitch! You're gonna rot in hell!”</p>
</div><p><br/>
Sehun shuts up when Baekhyun slapped him in the face. Baekhyun kneels down, leaving Sehun alone on the cold ground, his arms and legs still tied to a chain. Baekhyun leaves the bouquet lying on the floor, unpacking his things from his backpack; jars, syringes, and some cotton.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I feed you, but you don't want to eat it. I go here as frequent as I can to keep you alive, but you call me bad words. How rude of you, Sehun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Let me out of here!”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Did you like the flowers?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you even listening to me? Baekhyun-ah. I'm so… tired. If you want me dead, why don't you just kill me? Why?!”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Chanyeol said he likes spring. He likes flowers, too. So I'll give him one. I'll give you one too, as long as you promise you'll be a good boy and lend me more of your blood.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun looks at him in disbelief. “You… you really want me to suffer before I die, don't you?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun pauses, his hands holding a syringe ready for Sehun. He looks at the latter with a straight face. Sehun looks so weak, like the person he'd always been. A weak and pathetic teenager he’d always been. It feels strange, but Baekhyun doesn't feel anything else besides a small pity.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I don't feel anything towards you anymore. So don't go begging.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun injects the syringe on Sehun's arms and starts getting blood. Sehun is too weak to fight back, but Baekhyun hears all his desperate moans.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Sehun-ah.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun's half-lidded eyes look at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’ll get more blood than the usual. Tomorrow will be the last time I do this, don’t worry. I just need more for supplies, so just bear with me. Okay? I'm almost done preparing everything. You won't see me anymore.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That afternoon, Baekhyun packed his things, his bag heavy full of jars of blood. But as he went up the thirteenth floor, something heavy knocked on his head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun is only able to see the blurry image of Lay holding a huge rock. His heart stammers. If only he had chained Lay like he did to Sehun and not tie him using that stupid rope.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol wakes up panting. He dreamed again. And it's been more frequent than before.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol couldn't remember anything. Not even his name. Then, he started seeing images in his mind. Memories. He remembered himself observing other people one night. He remembered the unknown, yet so familiar garden where he once plucked flower petals. He remembered the faces he was able to meet in his life before Baekhyun. He remembered all those things as if he's looking not at himself but to another version of him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Now, the dreams had not only become frequent, but also vivid.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun?” That's what he chose to say as he holds his aching temples.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol looks around. The clock says it's almost six and with that, he knew the sun is about to go down. Baekhyun is supposed to be home by now. Chanyeol goes out of the room, looking for Baekhyun. But the latter is nowhere to be found. Chanyeol pulls a chair in the dining and sits on it. His head is throbbing. The last time he left it was when he wasn’t able to get blood for a long time. It was Baekhyun who cut his wrists just to save him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun. The person who accepted and took care of him when he almost died. Chanyeol can’t help but feel the pain of guilt in his chest once more. Chanyeol had been lying to Baekhyun for quite some time now. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to know all the horrible images—memories—he saw in his dreams. For some reason, Chanyeol knows all that he saw are real.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He had witnessed someone get killed before.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Please help </em>
    <em>me</em>
    <em>.”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I don’t wanna die yet.”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And he didn’t do anything.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Please.”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man in that memory was old, pale and sickly. But he had blood, that was obvious. And that blood fed Chanyeol that night. On the next night, it was a teenage girl’s. The next, it was a man in a suit. The man who killed all those people in his presence was tall and pale like him, but he didn’t have red eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol had been keeping these memories from Baekhyun. He doesn’t know what to make of himself. It doesn’t matter whether he’s a vampire or not. Because when he watched all those people die in front of him, he became a murderer.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>He is a murderer. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol’s head throbs again. He desperately holds his head, hoping the pain will subside, but he can only do that much because he doesn’t have a clue how to mend a headache for someone who drinks blood to survive. He inhales and exhales heavily, his eyes tightly shut.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He remembers himself running, constantly looking behind him. It was obvious he was running away from someone—hiding. It was a cold night, and Chanyeol remembers how he was shivering from it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He shouts, though he’s fully aware it might endanger him from being exposed inside Baekhyun’s unit. The pain is killing him, and he can’t do anything to help himself. The memory goes on in his head. What Chanyeol sees is himself, running out of breath. His face looked pale as always and his red eyes looked sunken. He is only able to recognize the faint hints of dried blood on his lips right then. He sees himself running and running, until he came across a desolate building and entered it. It was the same building where Baekhyun found him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Then the memory shifts.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol’s eyes opens. His bright, red eyes reflect the lights in the room. The throbbing of his head stops just like that. Chanyeol looks at nowhere in particular, dumfounded. The last vision bit him the most.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I'm sorry I'm late. You must've been hungry.”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“You brought </em>
    <em>me</em>
    <em> here to kill </em>
    <em>me</em>
    <em>, right?”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol exhales a shaky breath.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Look, I don’t wanna do this, Sehun. But I have no choice.”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“If you don't want your dinner, then let's get to the point. I’m taking your blood, Sehun.”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“You really want </em>
    <em>me</em>
    <em> to suffer before I die, don't you?”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>“—as long as you promise you'll be a good boy and lend </em>
    <em>me</em>
    <em> more of your blood.”</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It isn’t a memory that Chanyeol saw. He saw Baekhyun’s memories through his eyes. Baekhyun had been taking people to get blood for him. And it only means one thing; Chanyeol, like he did in his memories, had been feeding on human blood.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A ring on the door catches Chanyeol’s attention.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Mr. Baekhyun Byun? This is the police.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The door rings again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Mr. Byun, this is Detective Han. We need to question you about the missing student Sehun Oh and business man Lay Zhang.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol stands up and looks around. Right then he knows what the situation is, and as he turns to look by the window planning to escape, he hears the door open.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Baekhyun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun shivers in fear. He crawls the ground helplessly, his body weak after being knocked on the head by a rock. He’s only lucky he didn’t lose consciousness.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Wasn’t I nice to you? I did all you wanted. Waited for you like an idiot. Bought you things just so you would crawl back to me sooner.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun’s vision blurs. He isn’t able to eat before going there—he got so excited to get the blood he needed and go home. He got too excited to tell Chanyeol they can leave the day after tomorrow. All he needed to do was to settle things here in this abandoned building tomorrow and get the hell out of the situation.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He can’t fight this way. He won’t win. Even though he knows Lay is weak from all the blood Baekhyun took from him for two days.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Why aren’t you saying anything?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun feels himself being pulled by his foot.  Breathing heavily, he looks back at Lay who kneels to level his face with him. He doesn’t see it coming, but though Lay looked scary—the way he still holds a rock the size of his palm which he used to knock Baekhyun out, Baekhyun sees the look of someone who got betrayed. He seemed hurt. Disappointed. Angry.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lay holds Baekhyun by his chin and yells at him. “Why aren’t you answering me?!”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun winces. He hears Lay laugh. Like he already lost his mind.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m always good to you, Baekhyun. I give you what you want. I let you decide. Damn it, I even believed you every time you tell me your aunt is looking for you. But I knew she’s dead long ago.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun eyes widen.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I knew she’d been dead even before you met me. I knew you had no home to go back to. I knew you have nothing. I knew it so I took you in so I could have you the way I want! Don’t you get it, Baekhyun? I took you in no matter how pathetic you are. You have nothing to offer but your body and your pretty face. You’re just an uneducated, dirty bitch! But I took you in. I did it so you would do everything I want! So how dare you…”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun exhales. He’s losing it. He knew every single thing that he’s hearing from Lay. He knew all of it. And yet…</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And yet it hurt like a bitch. Because all of it is true.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“…how dare you make me do what you want?” Lay asks, his bloodshot eyes look more frightening than ever. He's breathing heavily and shaking. “Why did you that? Why take me here and do all that?! What more do you want, you bitch?! What kind of demonic thing are you going to do?! All you had to do was pleasure me like you’re supposed to! Compliment me. Treat me as your savior. Your job was simple, you bitch! So why—”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“SHUT UUUP!!”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Thud.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun sits right up, panting. He watches as blood gush out from Lay’s head—who is lying on the ground. Baekhyun took the rock when Lay had forgotten about it, telling Baekhyun bullshit. Baekhyun took it, and it was what he used to hit Lay on the head, hard. Baekhyun sits on the cold ground, staring down at the lifeless body of his former boyfriend. Lay’s dead eyes stare back at him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He couldn’t grasp what happened, but he smacked Lay in the head again, gritting his teeth in anger. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m pathetic, I know. But you’re just as pathetic as me, hyung.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And with that, he hits him again.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Weakly, Baekhyun stands up, grasping the situation in his surroundings. The bloodied bouquet of flowers sat innocently on the ground, along with the backpack Baekhyun carried earlier. He walks slowly towards it, retrieving it before opening to see what’s inside.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The jars of blood remain intact inside the backpack. He sighs, feeling overwhelmed. One by one, Baekhyun’s tears drop from his eyes. Lay is right. He has nothing to offer. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Now, he isn’t just pathetic. He’s also a murderer.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>All he ever wanted is to experience love—to find the warmth in this cruel world. But things turned this way, and now Baekhyun also needs to worry about Sehun down the twelfth floor. Whether he kills him too or not, Baekhyun is surely to be arrested by the police. It scares him so much, but all he can think about now that he can’t turn back the way things were is Chanyeol.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Would Chanyeol still love someone like him?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It didn’t make sense at first, but as Baekhyun thought of him, he heard footsteps behind him. Baekhyun’s heartbeat fastens.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It’s Chanyeol. And Baekhyun couldn’t read his face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
**</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>One week later…</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“We have to go. It’s getting dark.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo looks intently at Sehun. He’s been quiet since they decided to go there. And now that they had arrived, he still hasn’t said a word.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’ll be there in a minute.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun didn’t even spare Kyungsoo a glance when he answered. Kyungsoo looks back at Junmyeon and Jongin, asking for help. “Come on, Sehun. It’s getting late. We can visit here again next time, we’ll come with you.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He tries again. “Hey, I know you and Baekhyun were close, and you wished you had done more for him. But nobody wanted him to pass, Sehun. It’s not your fault.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo gets startled when Sehun looked back at him. It looks strange now that he’s managed to look somewhere else besides Baekhyun’s grave. Jongin and Junmyeon watch behind them. Winter has just ended, and flowers around them are starting to bloom.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun looks around. Everyone in Baekhyun's class managed to come. A few of Sehun's classmates came, too, along with other teachers. They're all wearing the same face; the fake, manipulated sad expression of grief.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun knows none of them showed Baekhyun at least the sympathy he deserved. Not even him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun turns his gaze back at Kyungsoo. He and his friends are still looking at him, as if waiting for him to talk. So he does.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Don’t say bullshit. I wasn't even good to Baekhyun.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Kyungsoo doesn't answer. It's Junmyeon who put a hand on Sehun's shoulder to cheer him up. “Come on, douchebag. Get yourself together. Baekhyun isn't gonna be happy if he sees you like that. He’d like it better if you’d be okay. We all know you've been good to him.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” Jongin butts in. “We all <em>saw</em> it. You protected him from his bullies all the time. I'm sure he's grateful to you.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There's one more thing that Kyungsoo added on, but Sehun isn't hearing them anymore. He kneels near the grave, looking at Baekhyun’s name engraved in it.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Here, Baekhyun,” Sehun says, “flowers for your grave.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He lets his friends go first and looks around, hoping to see Baekhyun somewhere.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t know what happened to you, but I know you’re not dead, Baekhyun,” he whispers to himself. “I feel it.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He doesn't know how everyone's memories are altered, except him. Everyone remembering him as Baekhyun's good friend who protected him all the time, Sehun doesn’t even know how that happened. To others, he's a good friend—a rebellious teenager who, despite that, knows how to take care of the lonely, orphan Baekhyun at school. He and Baekhyun had been kidnapped and starved for three weeks by a crazy businessman who was obsessive to Baekhyun, and that businessman died when he tried to fight the police. Baekhyun died shortly at the hospital afterwards. Sehun is the only survivor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But Sehun clearly remembers what really happened. He knows how much of an asshole he is. He knows about his kidnap, the weeks he spent in that abandoned building, the amount of blood he lost. He knows about the murder. He knows it all by heart. All he doesn’t know is what kind of being that red-eyed man he saw was, and what happened to Baekhyun.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He deserves so much worse, but here Sehun is, alive. Maybe this is how Baekhyun decided to punish him. To live a life with this guilt in his chest. Maybe that's why he is left alive.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After everything that has happened, only now that Sehun understands. He had been an asshole. He deserves worse, but Baekhyun gave him this punishment. He decides it's best for him to accept it, as payment.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sehun walks away from the grave, following his friends back to the car.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun's view gets blocked by a bouquet of flowers. He smiles instantly and looks up from where he's sitting. He doesn't need to know who's standing in front of him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Flowers for you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun gladly takes the bouquet, standing from the tire swing. He offers Chanyeol a smile, as the latter stands tall in front of him, wearing a dark blue hoodie above his shirt and some jeans. It complements Baekhyun's casual attire. What Baekhyun loves the most is what they wear make him feel the last bit of normal thing they have left. The lone lamp post brightens the dark night where they are, but not it nor the moon shine the brightest. It's always been Chanyeol for Baekhyun. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We lost the bouquet you bought last time," Chanyeol looks at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's okay. You brought me a new one, anyway. I liked it. Thank you." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm glad you liked it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Silence. Silence envelopes the two. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun isn't sure how to act yet. After seeing Chanyeol that night-his hands bloodied of his murder, face dirtied with tears-Baekhyun doesn't know how to respond yet. Chanyeol treated him the same as what he did for the past one and a half month they'd known each other, but Baekhyun is still quite confused. Especially after all that he discovered. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>That same night, the police came for Baekhyun in his unit. Chanyeol was the only one there, but with the help of a 'friend', he managed to escape. That's when Chanyeol came to witness Baekhyun in his crime. Baekhyun didn't know the truth about Chanyeol that time, but he still didn't know how to face him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't be stiff with me, Baekhyun. I'm still Chanyeol, you know that." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun moves his eyes away from the bouquet he's holding. "What?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm still Chanyeol. I'm not anyone else just because I remember everything now." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A butterfly flies in between them, settling itself on top of one of the sunflowers in the bouquet. Baekhyun chuckles. The butterfly moves away after a few more seconds. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It really is spring now, huh?" he mutters. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You told me if we'd leave, you want it to be in spring. Because you love spring." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I do." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Chanyeol." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hmm?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun inhales a lungful of air to ease the tense he's feeling. "You will take me with you, right?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol frowns. Baekhyun feels his chest rummage. He didn't really want to ask that, but he wanted to know for sure. Chanyeol knows what he is now. He knows he was an orphan, living on the street, abandoned by his parents. Chanyeol remembers how he got inside that building nearly two months ago, running away from that person who claimed to know who he really was. It was the same man in the short distance watching them. The same person who helped Chanyeol escaped the unit. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Why would you think I won't?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun stutters. "Y-you would?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I will take you with me, Baekhyun." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"And then?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"And then we won't be hurt there anymore. You won't have to take any more people just to feed me." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Really? For sure?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I promise, Baekhyun." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Relief reigns over Baekhyun the moment he hears that. "Thank god." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'd rather not use that expression, if I were you." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol offers him a small smile before pulling him close by his hand. Baekhyun follows when Chanyeol started walking. The man in the distance, on the other hand, spots them and starts walking towards the waiting car by the side of the road. Baekhyun remembers why he's there in that playground in the first place; to say goodbye to the place which offered him peace despite his crazy life. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"He's not my father," Chanyeol answers, looking above for a second. "You know. <em>God</em>." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"O-oh. Right." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You need to at least be specific, though, if you want to call them. Be specific <em>who</em>." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh. Okay." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun feels Chanyeol tightening his hand around his. "You'll get used to it, eventually." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They reach the car, and the man waiting for them rides the driver's seat. Baekhyun tries his best to feel comfortable inside the vehicle. He's trying not to eye the man in the front seat. Chanyeol seems to notice that. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't worry. Kris won't hurt you." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun nods, maybe too aggressively. "I-I know. You told me that." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun chooses to look outside the window as the car drives through the road. He still isn't done grasping everything Chanyeol told him. Kris saved Chanyeol from the police back in the apartment. Chanyeol ran away from him, thinking he was crazy. But turns out, he's telling the truth. Chanyeol was stolen. His 'parents' weren't his parents. Chanyeol is not ordinary. And Kris' mission is to bring Chanyeol to where he belongs-down below, where the person who guides the dead and the mother of spring live. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chanyeol isn't a vampire. But he isn't human, either. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I might have ran away from Kris before," Baekhyun hears Chanyeol whisper, "but that's because I didn't know better back then. He'll be of help, I promise." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay. I trust you, Chanyeol." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun turns at the view of the bouquet of flowers in his hand. Then back at Chanyeol, a being living off human blood, beside him. Everything is just so ironic. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The two things which remind him both of life and death. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you for trusting me. I won't hide anything to you again, Baekhyun." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"And I won't lie to you ever again, Chanyeol." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Baekhyun can't help but smile, looking back to the window. He's here, off to live a different life, but to others, he's dead. He wonders if there would be flowers left in his grave. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>-fin- </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Thank you for reading.</em><br/>
<em>Merry Christmas.</em><br/>
<em>Flowers For You(r Grave)</em><br/>
<em>callmeb6104</em><br/>
<em>©Dec 2020</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! This is callmeb6104.</p><p>Thank you for reading up to here. I just wanna say merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed the novel.</p><p>Here are some trivia about the making of this short novel, even though you didn't ask for it.</p><p>- I started writing this story after watching, "red Wine in the dark Night" last May. I got (warning: sort-of-a SPOILER ALERT) too sad because of the ending, so I decided to make my own version and ending of it.</p><p>- I happen to watch RWITDN because of Fluke Natouch, who's one of the lead actors in, "Until We Meet Again".</p><p>- At first, I planned Chanyeol to be some demon king, prince of the darkness, or anything else besides a vampire. But since he's a softie as much as how dangerous his diet is, I decided to make him Hades and Persephone's son, though I didn't mention it directly (Quote: "the person who guides the dead and the mother of spring live").</p><p>- I loved writing Lay's character because this is the first time I made him a manipulative asshole in my stories.</p><p>- Did Sehun really love Baekhyun? Even I, am not sure. What do you guys think?</p><p>I hope you guys leave votes and especially comments.</p><p>Happy holidays!</p><p>- B.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>